


Fight the Birthday.

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: A tipsy Scully waxes poetic after her 40th Bithday is celebrated. A bit smutty.





	Fight the Birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Fight the Birthday.

## Fight the Birthday.

### by Pattie

From: Title: Fight the Birthday.  
Author: Pattie  
Rated: PG for innuendo.  
Spoilers: None.  
Category: MSR, Humour.  
Summary: If you've ever turned 40, you know. Disclaimers: Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and 20th Century Fox Television own them and I had my way with them. Shamelessly. 

"You thought I didn't have much spunk. I really thought I wasn't drunk!  
Sit upon the sill so sunny,  
But, old pal, it isn't funny!  
Think about the pain, the sorrow,   
All the time we've had to borrow,  
All the folks we've lost and mourned.   
Look up all the rules we've scorned!!  
I may seem a little dizzy.  
Think I want another fizzy!  
Grab me just another drinkie,  
Then I'll grab your nice, hot __" 

"Okay, Scully. Time for the birthday girl to go home and sleep it off. Is turning forty really worth all this?" 

"Well, it's your apartment, but you promised we'd see the sun together! How about the moon, too? Already been to heaven with you." 

"Sure, Angel." 

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Pattie. 

Author's note: You didn't really think I'd just post a silly little poem and run did you? 

  
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
